Data may be stored and recovered without regard to a time frame, a user criterion, and/or automatically generated information. Data prior to the temporal window may consume excessive amounts of storage space. The excessive consumption of storage space may require extra storage to be purchased and powered, and limitations on storage space may require older but more important information to be prematurely discarded. Data that might be needed at a later date may therefore fail to be recovered.